France's Game
by NaruHetaEmon16
Summary: The sequel to "Hidden Intentions". Sealand teaches Latvia France's awesome *game* Yaoi, no like no read.
1. Prélude

A/N: Right! Here it is, the sequel! Enjoy :)

A phone rang in Russia's mansion. The sound echoed around the corridor and soon reached the ears of Latvia. It took three rings for the blond boy to get there.

"H-Hello?"Latvia asked nervously.

"LATVIA!"

Latvia was surprised (yet happy) to hear Sealand's voice over the receiver.

"Sea-kun? What got you to ring all of a sudden?" Latvia asked in a much more cheerful voice.

"Well...Uncle France taught me this really fun game, and I want to show it to you~!"

"Oh wow!" Latvia exclaimed happily,"And what do you do in this game?"

"Well..."on the other side of the phone call, Sealand felt a little awkward. Should he tell him? In the end he decided he shouldn't. "It's better if you got here first, cause that way it'll be more of a surprise!"

Latvia hesitated for a split-second,"Ok, I'm going to try getting past Roshia-san, I will be there in around 30 minutes..."

"Hurry! I don't wanna wait~!"

Latvia hung up, suddenly nervous about approaching Russia. He knew Russia wouldn't allow it, but he didn't want to disappoint Sealand either. Eventually he summoned up enough courage and sneaked out.


	2. Le Jeu: Section I

*32 minutes later*

Latvia arrived at Sealand's fort, and before he can react Sealand was on him.

"You said 30 minutes! You are late!" Sealand whined, being immature as usual.

"I-I'm so sorry Sealand, i-it took a while with Roshia-san..."

"Hmph, you better be sorry." Sealand said. _Or I'll make you sorry~_ "Well then, come inside, we are just about ready to play the game~"

"Um, ok Sea-kun, but can you please tell what we are playing first...?"

"No Latvia, you will learn when we play it, that's how I learnt it with Uncle France, and I swear it was AWESOME."

"Um... Ok, if that's what you want..." Said Latvia, not completely sure but not completely uninterested.

"Right! Do come in, it is quite cold outside." _That's right, wait till I get you oiled up..._

Sealand led Latvia through his living room, and to the door of his bedroom.

"Now, you go in first, I need to prepare something."

"Um... Are we playing the game in you bedroom? We usually play outside..."

"Non~ We need to be in the bedroom when we play it~"

During the trip back to England's house that morning, France had taught Sealand a lot more about what they were about to play; now Sealand understands the big part of it, and he also received some great *tools* from France, which would "make the game feel even better~"

As Latvia tenderly opened the door, Sealand threw him a bottle of body oil.

"Now go into the bathroom and put this on your body."

"On-on my body?"

"Yes on your body." Sealand was becoming a little impatient. Latvia felt this mood change, and hurried to obey Sealand's order.

Sealand's bedroom was messy as always, with dirty clothes strewn everywhere and a strong odor of England's horrible cooking. Latvia got into the bathroom, and for some reason it was much cleaner. _I wish we could play the game in here..._ thought Latvia.

As he opened the lid of the oil container, the bathroom door swung open, and Sealand came in.

"I forgot to mention-put that oil on you WHOLE body, so take off you clothes."

"Huh? Why-" Latvia was stopped by Sealand's annoyed glare. He closed the door and started rubbing oil on his cheeks. It took 10 minutes for Latvia to go through his entire body. When he redressed and came out. Sealand wasn't waiting eagerly at the doorway, instead a big box of mysterious objects was at the foot of Sealand's bed.

"Um... Sea-kun-" But before he had gotten halfway through his sentence, a figure leapt out of the shadow and pinned Latvia tightly onto the bed.


	3. Le Jeu: Section II

A/N: Sorry for the late update... Enjoy :)

Latvia gave a squeal of surprise and fear. The person on top of him was powerful, yet not too tall. Sealand.

"S-Sea-kun!" Latvia was able to see right into the eyes of the small nation, when his own stopped swimming with stars.

"Why did you put your clothes back on?!" Sealand was clearly agitated that he couldn't get *it* kicked right off on Latvia, "Take them back off!"

"W-What?" Latvia had never expected to play the game naked, "B-But..."

"TAKE THEM OFF NOW!" Sealand obviously lacked France's seductiveness, but in the last second he remembered France's last advice: Be gentle with him, or he might refuse the pleasure. So he took a deep breath, and tried to take a different approach, in which to use all of France's *techniques*.

"Latvi," he started, "I'm sorry if I scared you there, perhaps we can start it slow?"

"Um... It's all right Sea-kun, we can begin at the start...if that's what you want..."

"Alrighty! Now, I think I mentioned that Uncle France told me about this game. It's great fun really, just go with it, and with these nice toys (he gestures at the box of objects) it'll feel even better than when I played the game!" It was great trouble explaining it to Latvia, but Sealand did it with as much patience as he can manage.

Latvia looked uncertainly at the objects. "Um...why do they look like...dicks, Sea-kun?"

Sealand felt his pant bulge, and hurried to hide that. "Because...it's umm, part of the game..."

"Wow...it must be a strange game..." Latvia said with a confused expression, which ranked 11 out of 10 on Sealand's cuteness scale. It was becoming unbearable.

"So, do you want to start playing the game?"

"Um...Ok?"

"Then say the magic word in your sweetest~"

"Um... Please~?"

Sealand launched himself forward, and planted a firm kiss on Latvia's lips. It was off-centered, and it was rushed, but it was by far the best feeling Latvia had ever experienced in his entire life.

"Mmmmm~" If anything, Latvia had not expected their game to be like this, but the overwhelming pleasure sank him into an world of blissful confusion. Latvia held onto the kiss for quite a while, until Sealand pulled apart to gasp for air.

"S-Sea-kun, that was amazing...!" Latvia exclaimed, still slightly confused.

"Heh heh heh~ Would you like to continue the game~?"

"Y-Yes please..."

Sealand pressured his crotch against Latvia's, which extracted another satisfying moan from the latter. Sealand grinned pervertedly, "Why don't I help you with your pesky clothes Latvi~?" He unbuttoned the top button of Latvia's maroon uniform, and revealed a laced pink pyjama.

When Sealand stared at Latvia for an answer, Latvia blushed and said it was Russia's order. By this time Sealand's crotch was really throbbing, so he didn't hesitate and ripped off Latvia's clothes, revealing two gorgeously red and perky nipples.

"These look delicious~" Sealand whispered hungrily as his extended tongue ran laps around Latvia's left nipple. Latvia was initially alarmed by Sealand's remark, but again pleasure tipped the balance. Latvia let out another moan, this one louder and more desirable than the last. This reaction made Sealand speed up his pace.

After a few minutes of this, Latvia's breath was becoming jagged, Sealand stopped for Latvia to catch his breath. As Latvia was busy trying to avoid suffocation, Sealand unzipped Latvia's pants as well and revealed Latvia's length, which was still developing and no longer than his own. He grabbed Latvia's cock, and started jerking it with powerful thrusts.

"AHHHH~!" Latvia's moan was close to a scream this time. He was so aroused it took less than a minute to climax. Latvia's cum flew out and made a big wet spot near Sealand's throbbing erection, which was still angrily trapped under his sailor shorts.

When Latvia was again recovering from close-suffocation, Sealand pulled down his own shorts, and his length flung out into full view, it looked far more dominant and powerful compared to Latvia's.

Sealand propped Latvia against a wall, and pinned his legs down with his own. He then took out a dildo from the box and stuffed it into Latvia's mouth.

"Suck bitch!"


	4. Climax

Latvia was taken by surprise to have something this big shoved into his mouth, he chocked. Sealand pulled out the dildo worriedly and waited for him to recover. Sealand was nowhere near France.

"I'm sorry Latvia, did that hurt you?"

"N-No, it's all right..." said Latvia when he had regained his breath.

"Well then...do you wanna try it again...perhaps?"

"No!" was Latvia's initial reply, but because of the disappointed look on Sealand's face, he decided he should satisfy him. "Um...Can I...Suck on your dick...?" He said with a deep blush.

The response surprised Sealand, but he was quick to recover and had the most perverted smile on his face yet. "Sure thing, Latvi! I'm so happy you like this game!"

Latvia gave a weak smile, and that was all he had time to do before Sealand's cock was rammed deep down his throat.

"Mmmmm!" Latvia was close to chocking again, but found that managing Sealand was easier than managing rubber. He got used to it quickly and attempted to slide his mouth forwards and back over Sealand's cock. Sealand couldn't help but moan, which was apparently an encouragement to Latvia, because he sped up his pace and in no time at all Sealand was shooting his load down Latvia's throat. When Sealand pulled out, Latvia was desperately trying to clear his throat of the sticky substance. Sealand grinned: teaching Latvia wasn't a mistake after all.

When he saw Latvia was done with his cum, he cupped his hand around Latvia's cheek. "So, how was that Latvi~?" He asked in the most seductive voice he can manage.

"Um...it was alright..." Latvia replied, blushing again.

"But guess what~? That wasn't even the best part yet!"

"What? There's more?" Latvia had never expected himself to like this game.

"Bien sûr!" Sealand pronounced it wrong, of course, but Latvia pretty much get the meaning,"The next part is gonna feel the best! Just say the magic word and you get it all!"

"O-Ok! Please~?"

Sealand flipped Latvia onto his front, and his ass came into view. Now, if Latvia's confused expression is something to Sealand, Latvia's ass was completely off the chart. Sealand wanted to launch himself into it and chomp down every last bit, but he knew he had to put some lubricant first, or else Latvia will be hurt very much indeed.

Sealand rummaged through the box and found the small bottle he was looking for. He squeezed a bit onto his middle finger, and pushed it into Latvia's ass. He wiped all the stuff in, and then pulled it out.

"Now the fun starts~ Are you ready Latvia?"

Latvia gave a nod, and Sealand slid his cock into his ass. He started moving before Latvia could adjust.

Latvia screamed. The sound echoed for miles across. He ceased breathing, his heart stopped. It has got to be feeling Latvia will ever experience in his entire life!

It ended pretty quickly. They climaxed at the same time. Latvia shot cum all over the bed sheet, and collapsed onto the pillow, instantly asleep from exhaustion.

Sealand held onto consciousness a little longer. He wants to be awake when Latvia wakes up so he looked cool, but in the end he collapsed next to Latvia, and sank into oblivion...


End file.
